All's Fair in Love and War
by Hiei obsessed
Summary: Love, romance Drama, New life and death.... who's having a baby? wait, 2 babies? Marrage? you won't believe it! HxOC,KuwxYuk, KurxYuk, YusxKei... this will be an odd one...
1. Meet Hikari

Meet Hikari 

  
  


Disclaimer: we don't own it. I want Hiei, but the closest I can get is Naming one of all my different kinds of pets Hiei. O well. O and Hikari belongs to Yu Yu Hakusho Lover.

  
  


A/N: Ok here goes. This is a rpg between myself and YuYuHakushoLover. There is another story similar to this one by her and another friend, but I tried to steer clear of copying what was going on. Hope you enjoy!

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Hiei and Kurama were walking in the woods. All of a sudden, out of no where, this girl appeared the girl walked over to Hiei and kissed him on the lips. She had black hair, two red streaks in the front, red eyes and was thin and tall. Hiei was surprised to see her here but he was happy and he kissed back. The girl continued and pulled back. Smiling. "I missed you," she nuzzled him gently.

  
  


Kurama was shocked at this sudden development. "Ugh what just happened?" he asked 

  
  


The Girl blinked. "Hiei, who is that?" she asked Hiei about Kurama.

  
  


"His name is Kurama. He is the only decent demon around here," he replied

  
  


The girl nodded without saying anything.

  
  


"I have the same Question Hiei," said Kurama.

  
  


The girl yawned a bit.

  
  


"Hikari is my girl friend," he replied

  
  


"GIRLFRIEND?!?!" he yelled

  
  


"Yes. My girlfriend." Hiei said

  
  


Hikari smiled softly. She kissed Hiei on the tip of the nose.

  
  


"Hn. Let's get going," Said Hiei

  
  


Hikari nodded.

  
  


"Hey wait for me," Kurama yelled

  
  


Hikari blinked.

  
  


"Hiei. Exactly where are we going?" asked Kurama

  
  


"To your house." 

  
  


"All right"

  
  


Hikari blinked. She just followed. Not really knowing who Kurama was or where everything was.

  
  


They arrived to Kurama's house only to see Yusuke and Keiko sitting in the living room.

  
  


"When did you guys get here?" Kurama asked, blinking.

  
  


Yusuke shrugged. "About 5 minutes ago."

  
  


"Oh… okay then" Kurama said "Not to sound rude or anything but why did you come?"

  
  


"Because Keiko wanted me to come. And I still don't know why she wanted to come," Yusuke said.

  
  


"It doesn't matter," Hiei said 

  
  


Hikari leaned into Hiei. 

  
  


Yusuke blinked. "Hiei, who is that?"

  
  


"Hikari" he replied

  
  


Yusuke blinked.

  
  


"She's my girl friend you baka!" Hiei yelled a bit aggravated.

  
  


Yusuke blinked. "Girlfriend? Hahahahaha! Shorty's got a girlfriend!" Yusuke fell over laughing.

  
  


Hikari started to growl. "I don't even know who you are but I already hate you!" She barred her fangs at him. 

  
  


Yusuke gulped. He was scared of any chick that could growl.

  
  


"Hikari. He's useful at times. Don't kill him, yet," said Hiei

  
  


Hikari frowned. "Aw and I wanted to kill him"

  
  


"Umm. What did you need Keiko?" Kurama asked Keiko.

  
  


"Yusuke was bored so I decided to take him here. I figured you would have something for him to do," She replied.

  
  


Yusuke sighed. "I know something we could do but you don't want to Keiko . . . "

  
  


"Yusuke you pervert!! I'm too young!!" Keiko yelled.

  
  


"I MEANT MAKING OUT!!!" Yusuke yelled.

  
  


"Well how was I supposed to know what goes through that head of yours? Anyways. We're here now," Keiko replied.

  
  


Yusuke sighed. "Keiko I'm not that much of a pervert"

  
  


Kurama laughed. He found this amusing.

  
  


Hikari leaned into Hiei more. She was bored already. She kissed Hiei's neck softly.

  
  


Hiei whispered something to Kurama then to Hikari and they disappeared up the stairs.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


A/N: Hope you liked. Review, review, review!!

  
  



	2. Hikari, Meet Yukina

Hikari, Meet Yukina

  
  


Disclaimer: Still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Wahhhh! Hiei!!! Er… sorry.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


After Hikari and Hiei had sex, Hikari woke up. She felt really, really weird…

  
  


Hiei woke as well. Hikari felt so sick. She got up, took the blanket quickly and

  
  


wrapped herself in it and ran into the bathroom. She shut the door behind her loudly.

  
  


"Uh oh," Hiei said knowing fully well what was going on.

  
  


Hikari threw up. She knew she was pregnant, being able to feel it. 'Hiei… don't leave me…' she thought. 

  
  


Hiei wondered what was going through her head. He knew she was upset. He could

  
  


feel the way she was feeling. He was that close to her.

  
  


Hikari finished and just crawled into a corner and pulled her knees close to her. She

  
  


cried into her knees. She was very worried he was going to leave her.

  
  


Hiei heard her and got worried. He wanted to see her but he didn't know if it was a

  
  


good idea. He didn't care; he needed to see her

  
  


Hikari continued to cry.

  
  


He went into the bathroom and sat down beside her pulling her close to him. 

  
  


Hikari put her head to his chest. "Don't leave me..." she mumbled.

  
  


"What made you think I would leave you?" he asked, curious.

  
  


"I... don't know... I just thought... you might..." She replied.

  
  


"I would never," he replied

  
  


Hikari smiled softly. 

  
  


Hiei just sat there and held Hikari 

  
  


She turned into her demon form. 'One month…' she thought. Since she was in her demon form, the baby would grow faster.

  
  


~*~*Downstairs*~*~

  
  


"Umm Kurama. Do you think they're done? I don't hear any thing so I hope so. That was

  
  


very unpleasant," asked Keiko.

  
  


Yusuke sighed. "That was just . . . nasty . . . "

  
  


Kurama chuckled. "This from the guy that wants the very same thing from his girlfriend"

  
  


Yusuke sighed. "It is nasty to hear it though," he wouldn't deny or say he wanted it.

  
  


Kurama laughed. "Just leave them be. Hiei is a lot older than you. I think he has his

  
  


rights"

  
  


Yusuke almost said something but stopped himself. "He looks like he is 4 . . . " he

  
  


mumbled.

  
  


'I wonder if Hiei is older then Kurama. Hiei is like 400 so . . . ' Yusuke started to

  
  


think to himself but fell over laughing. 'Kurama must be at least 1000!!!' he thought

  
  


to himself.

  
  


Kurama just ignored the comment. "What's so funny?" 

  
  


Yusuke just shook his head trying not to laugh. "Nothing . . . "

  
  


"Um Yusuke, I really think we should go. I don't like the feeling I'm getting," Said

  
  


Keiko

  
  


Yusuke blinked. "Uh… Ok… "

  
  


"Well thank you for the company" said Kurama 'I'm glad Mother isn't home' he thought.

  
  


Yusuke nodded and left. 

  
  


Keiko followed close behind

  
  


~*~*Upstairs*~*~

  
  
  
  


Hikari was now laying on the bed. She still didn't feel good.

  
  


"Do you need anything?" Hiei asked

  
  


Hikari shook her head. She was still in her demon form. "I'm fine… " she was now fully dressed.

  
  


Hiei had only his pants on. He was still warm from last night.

  
  


Hikari smiled. She liked to watch Hiei in just his pants. Without his pants was

  
  


heaven though…

  
  


Hiei noticed Hikari's smile and was very happy.

  
  


Hikari rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling bored-ly.

  
  


She got up and sighed. "I want something to eat . . . " she mumbled.

  
  


"Do you feel good enough to go down stairs? I can have Kurama make you

  
  


something" Hiei asked.

  
  


"Yea. Let's go downstairs . . . and thanks . . . " she started to walk downstairs.

  
  


Hiei followed close behind to make sure she was okay. Once they got down stairs he

  
  


asked Kurama to make some thing healthy.

  
  


"All right," said Kurama

  
  


Hikari sat at the table. She felt light headed and dizzy but ignored it.

  
  


Kurama started to make a fruit salad and he also fixed some eggs.

  
  


Hikari yawned slightly. She was still tired.

  
  


"I can see you are still tired," Said Hiei. "I'm too… Lets not do that for a while. Ok?" he whispered to her.

  
  


Hikari nodded. "Ok" she wanted to do it again but if he didn't… then she wouldn't.

  
  


"Breakfast is ready," Kurama dished them all up some salad and eggs. 

  
  


Hiei didn't feel much like eating but he thought he better.

  
  


Hikari ate some of the fruit.

  
  


"Kurama do you mind if we stay here for a while?" asked Hiei.

  
  


"If you would like," Kurama replied

  
  


Hikari sighed. "Hiei I can just sleep in a tree in the woods… " she said. "not in your condition" he replied.

  
  


"Why not? I sleep in trees all the time… no matter what… " Hikari said.

  
  


"I said no. I don't want you or the baby in danger" Hiei said worriedly, but he wouldn't show it.

  
  


Hikari sighed. "Fine I just don't want to be a bother… "

  
  


"You're not a bother Hikari," said Kurama

  
  


"I just feel like one if I am going to be staying at someone's house for a while"

  
  


"Hikari, I have stayed here many times before and it never bothered Kurama. Don't

  
  


Worry," replied Hiei

  
  


Hikari nodded. "Well thanks Kurama"

  
  


"Anytime," Kurama said

  
  


Hikari smiled softly.

  
  


Hiei let out a slight smile.

  
  


Hikari got sick again and ran into the bathroom. She shut the door behind her and… well… got sick…

  
  
  
  


'How long will this last?' Hiei thought to himself

  
  


About 5 minutes later, Hikari came out of the bathroom. She sighed.

  
  


Yukina was walking around the city and decided to come and visit Kurama. She

  
  


walked up to his door and knocked on it lightly.

  
  


"Come in," said Kurama

  
  


Yukina came in. Smiling softly. 

  
  


"Yukina. What are you doing here?" asked Hiei

  
  


"I just wanted to see you. I have missed you all" Yukina said happily. She looked at

  
  


Hikari who was now sitting at the table again. "Who is that?" she asked Hiei about

  
  


Hikari.

  
  


"This is Hikari, my girlfriend" he replied.

  
  


Yukina blinked. She felt a different ki... not Kurama's or Hiei's or Hikari's... something else… "Is she pregnant?" Yukina whispered to Hiei.

  
  


"Yes" he replied.

  
  


Yukina's eyes widened and she smiled. She hugged Hiei. "Congratulations!"

  
  


Hiei had that half smile.

  
  


Hikari had a smile on her face. 

  
  


Yukina stepped back and smiled. "Where are you going to stay? Because you can't just stay in the woods."

  
  


"We will be staying here for the time being" Hiei said

  
  


Yukina nodded.

  
  


Hiei gave that Hiei smile

  
  


Yukina smiled still. She gave Hikari a hug which made Hikari blink but she hugged Yukina back.

  
  


"Well are you all done with eating?" Kurama asked.

  
  


Hikari nodded.

  
  
  
  


"Well I'll just clean up here," said Kurama

  
  


Hikari smiled. "If you want, I can help" she hated just making messes and having

  
  


other people clean them up instead of her.

  
  
  
  


"No you need your rest. I can handle it." He replied

  
  


Hikari sighed. "Ok. I just hate being a bother . . . " She stood up and yawned. A bit tired.

  
  


"You're not a bother." Said Hiei

  
  


Hikari smiled softly. She yawned and headed upstairs to the guest bedroom. She

  
  


was tired . . . being in her demon form and being pregnant was draining energy

  
  


from her. Fast. Hiei followed to make sure she was okay Hikari entered the room. Just

  
  


climbing the stairs drained so much energy she collapsed on the bed

  
  


"Are you ok?" Hiei asked her

  
  
  
  


Hikari nodded. "Since I am staying in my demon form during the pregnancy to make

  
  


it go faster, my energy is getting drained 9 times its regular rate… "

  
  


"I see," he replied with a bit of worry in his voice.

  
  
  
  


Hikari heard the worry. "Don't worry about me… I'll be fine… just get tired very easily"

  
  
  
  


"Well I'll be right here with you," Hiei said.

  
  
  
  


Hikari smiled softly. She turned and laid comfortably on the bed and fell into a light

  
  


sleep. When she was asleep . . . her energy came back.

  
  


Hiei just sat there and watched her. She was so beautiful and he loved her.

  
  


Hikari continued to sleep silently.

  
  


~*~*Downstairs*~*~

  
  
  
  


Yukina was still downstairs. She began to think of the stages of the pregnancy.

  
  
  
  


"Yukina? Are you all right?" asked Kurama

  
  


Yukina blinked. "Oh yea. I'm fine," she said smiling sweetly.

  
  
  
  


Kuwabara came running in. "Yukina where are you? Oh there you are" he called out.

  
  


Yukina blinked and turned around. She smiled. "Hello Kazuma"

  
  


Kuwabara went over and hugged Yukina. "Why are you over here?" he asked.

  
  


"I wanted to talk to Hiei," she said hugging him back. Smiling.

  
  
  
  


"That shrimp? Where is he anyway?" he asked 

  
  


"Upstairs with his girlfriend," she replied.

  
  


"GIRLFRIEND! Hiei has a girlfriend??" he yelled confused.

  
  
  
  


Yukina nodded. "A girlfriend who is expecting,"

  
  
  
  


"WHAT???" he said then almost passed out.

  
  


"Yes and she is sleeping now so would you quiet down?" Kurama said.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yukina nodded. "She is very tired. Please quiet down a bit," she said sweetly.

  
  


~*~*Upstairs*~*~ 

  
  


Hikari's sensitive hearing had heard Kuwabara. She woke up and put the pillow over her head.

  
  


"I m going to go shut that baka up" said Hiei

  
  
  
  


Hikari nodded a silent 'thank you'.

  
  


Hiei raced downstairs to find the blue buffoon with his sister. "You had better shut

  
  


your mouth before I slice that head of yours off! And as for my sister goes, you hurt

  
  


her, you die a slow and painful death!!"

  
  
  
  


Yukina just smiled softly. She was glad Hiei cared so much about her.

  
  
  
  


"Ok. I'll shut up," said Kuwabara in a state of shock.

  
  


Hikari had a headache now. She opened the door to the room and looked out of it.

  
  


Hiei ran upstairs to be with Hikari and noticed she had gotten up.

  
  


"Why are you up?" he asked

  
  
  
  


Hikari smiled softly. "I was just waiting for you to come back up and now I have a

  
  


really bad headache because of whoever was yelling down there"

  
  


"Don't worry. He won't bother you any more," Hiei said

  
  


She walked back over and laid on the bed. She had a pounding headache. Her

  
  


hearing was so sensitive in her demon form.

  
  
  
  


"I love you" Hiei whispered in Hikari's ear.

  
  
  
  


Hikari smiled softly. "I love you too" she said as she fell asleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*Downstairs*~*~

  
  


Yukina was with Kuwabara and Kurama was watching the two sitting on the couch. Yukina smiled softly. She really liked Kuwabara. 

  
  


"Where's Yusuke? He wasn't home," said Kuwabara.

  
  
  
  


"He was here a while ago" replied Kurama.

  
  
  
  


Yukina began to think of the stages of the pregnancy again. She wanted to help her

  
  


brother and his girlfriend as much as possible.

  
  
  
  


"What's bothering you Yukina?" asked Kurama.

  
  
  
  


"Just trying to think of the stages of an ice koorime's pregnancy. I could tell when I

  
  


came here that Hikari was part ice koorime…" Yukina replied.

  
  


"I see. Well don't worry. I'm sure she'll be fine," Kurama said reassuringly


	3. He's here

He's here

A/N. I don't own it i love it but don't own it

  
  
  
  


Hikari sighed as she got up. She wanted something to drink. She was still on that stupid bed. After a whole month.

  
  


'Any day . . . any day . . . ' she thought to herself happily.

  
  


"Hikari, sit down I will get you whatever you need." Said Hiei

  
  


Hikari sat down. "Ok. I just want something to drink" she said smiling softly.

  
  


Hiei ran downstairs and got Hikari some water. "There"

  
  


Hikari smiled and took the water and began to drink it. "Thank you"

  
  


"you just rest" Hiei told her

  
  


She put the water down on a little night table by the bed and laid down. As soon as she had laid down . . . she had a contraction. 

  
  


Hiei could tell something was wrong. "What's wrong Hikari?" Hiei asked

  
  


"I... I think I am having the baby . . . " she said.

  
  


"NOW?!" he asked

  
  


Hikari covered her ears as he had said that loud but nodded.

She had another contraction and winced in pain.

  
  


"sorry" Hiei ran downstairs and got Yukina who was sitting with the rest of the gang

  
  


Yukina looked up at Hiei. "Yes Hiei?" she asked him. She didn't know yet.

  
  


"Hikari . . . having . . . baby . . . " he said

  
  


Yukina nodded and rushed up the stairs.

  
  


"uhhhh what just happened?" Kuwabara asked

  
  


Yusuke was down there. "I think Hikari is having the baby . . . " he said.

  
  


"Oh" he said. "HAVING THE BABY??? GROSS"

  
  


Yusuke just sighed. "It's not anything that gross . . . "

  
  


"How do you know?" asked Kuwabara

  
  


"You don't want to know . . . " he said.

  
  


Upstairs, Hikari held her stomach in pain. Yukina looked at Hiei. "Go get a bowl of water and some towels and wash cloths" she told him.

  
  


Hiei ran and did what Yukina instructed

  
  


"I'm gonna get Kurama" he added

  
  


He ran down and retrieved the Silent Kurama.

  
  


Yukina put some towels under Hikari. Hikari winced in pain as another contraction happened. Yukina dipped a wash cloth in the water and put it on Hikari's head. She knew that if anything was going to happen . . . Hikari would get a fever of like 120. Which was NOT good for an ice koorime. Even if the demon was only part ice koorime.

  
  


Hiei came back with Kurama

  
  


"What can I do to help?" Kurama asked

  
  


Yukina began to think. "Um . . . get some ice . . . and a lot of it. Hikari's temperature might go up to 120, if not higher. We need to keep her temperature down."

  
  


"right" Kurama hurried off and was back in no time at all

  
  


Yukina nodded. Hikari groaned in pain. "Ok. Kurama. We will need scissors also." She told Kurama.

  
  


"of course" again he was off and back in record time

  
  


Hiei went over to be by Hikari

  
  


Yukina smiled. "Thank you" she said to Kurama. She looked at Hikari. "Hikari. It's time." She told Hikari. Hikari bit her lip and pushed.

  
  


Hiei stood there and held her hand. "Almost done" he said

  
  


Hikari continued to push. Yukina watched Hikari to make sure her temperature didn't raise too high. She used her powers to keep Hikari cool. About 10 minutes later, the baby was almost out.

  
  


"just a little more Hikari" Hiei said

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hikari was breathing heavy. She didn't know if she could push once more. "One more push Hikari. Then it's over" Yukina said sweetly. Hikari nodded and pushed once more and the baby was born. Yukina held the baby. "Would you like to do the honors?" she asked him, wondering if he would want to cut the cord.

  
  


"uhhh" Hiei grabbed the scissors but didn't know what to do with them

  
  


"Ok. Cut right here." Yukina said smiling softly. She was pointing to one part of the cord.

Hiei carefully cut the cord and got hit with the blood Yukina tied the cord and cleaned the baby off. She wrapped the baby into a blanket and smiled at Hiei and Hikari. "Say hello to your new baby boy" she rested the baby in Hikari's arms and Hikari smiled softly. Hikari held the baby carefully.

  
  


"A boy!" said Hiei. "What will we name it?"

  
  


Yukina was cleaning up everything. She took the towels and water and everything and left, knowing Hikari and Hiei should be alone now. Kurama followed

  
  


Hikari smiled. "How about Zax?" she asked.

  
  


"that's fine' Hiei replied

  
  


Hikari smiled softly. "Then hello Zax" she said to Zax, holding him close. He whimpered a bit then but fell asleep.

  
  


"He is beautiful just like you" Hiei said

  
  


Hikari blushed a bit. "He is beautiful" she said smiling.

  
  


Yukina had cleaned up everything and went downstairs. She wondered if anyone had heard Hikari scream in pain. Since Hikari hadn't had any medicine to stop the pain . . . she had screamed a bit. Well more then a bit . . . 

  
  


"Would you like me to get some of his clothes out?" Hiei asked 

  
  


"Would you like me to get some of his clothes out?" Hiei asked 

  
  


Hikari smiled. "Sure if you want"

  
  


Hiei went and got one of the outfits Hikari had gotten from her baby shower last week

  
  


Hikari rocked Zax back and forth in her arms. This had to be the happiest day of her life.

He took Zax over to the changing table and put the outfit on him, along with a diaper Hiei was happy.

  
  


Zax woke up and yawned in the cute baby way. He giggled in a boyish way. Hiei gave him back to his mother, and they both fell asleep and Hiei watched his family happily

Hikari slept . . . tired. She held the now sleeping Zax close.

  
  


Downstairs Kurama and Yukina told about the new baby boy Yukina sat on the couch next to Kuwabara smiling. She was now an aunt.

  
  


"What did they name it?" asked Keiko

  
  


Yukina shrugged. "I don't know. I left before they named him"

  
  


"o I see" said Keiko

  
  


Yusuke rolled his eyes. "You help her deliver the baby and you don't even know. That's smart"

  
  


"Shut up Urameshi!!" Kuwabara said defending Yukina

  
  


Keiko whacked him in the head

  
  


Yusuke held his head. "OW!" he yelled. Upstairs, since a demon's ears were very sensitive, Zax covered his ears quickly letting out a yelp of pain from hearing Yusuke's yell.

  
  


Hiei ran downstairs. "Shut your mouth!!!!" he said and quickly ran upstairs

  
  


*upstairs

Yusuke 'eeped' "What the hell was that about?" he asked out loud But quieter.

  
  


"the baby has sensitive ears" said Kurama

  
  


Yusuke blinked. "Oh . . . oops . . . "

  
  


Keiko giggled quietly


	4. KIDNAPPED!

KIDNAPED!!

  
  


A/N. Don't own it stupid reminders I hate this o well

  
  
  
  


Yusuke sighed.

  
  


"Well what should we do. There isn't much we can do for them right now, except stay quiet" said Kurama

Yusuke nodded.

  
  


"Why don't we go out to eat? We can invite the new family as well" said Kurama

  
  


Yusuke grinned. "Food" he said.

  
  


"Yukina why don't you go get your brother and Hikari and tell them to come with us?"

  
  


Yukina nodded. "Ok" he went upstairs and about 5 minutes later, Hiei, Hikari (now in a different pair of clothes), Yukina and Zax came down. Hikari was still holding Zax.

  
  


"awwww he's so cute" said Keiko "can I hold him?"

  
  


Hikari smiled softly. "Sure" she walked over and gave Zax to Keiko carefully.

  
  


Keiko was so happy. "Someday Yusuke" she said

  
  


Yusuke sweat dropped. He nodded. Not really knowing what to say.

  
  


"Shall we go?" said Kurama

  
  


Keiko gives Zax back to Hikari Hikari smiled softly. Yukina smiled. She was happy. Hiei was next to Hikari. Hikari leaned into him to get comfy. Hiei was surprised by all the attention

Hikari smiled softly.

  
  


Zax looked around at everyone. Hiei just smiled at him. Zax smiled.

  
  


"well here we are" said Kurama

  
  


Zax looked at Hiei. "D-d-dada... Dada!" he said.

He tried to touch Hiei. Hiei was shocked. he put out his hand so Zax could reach it. Zax took one of Hiei's fingers and held it smiling.

Zax looked up at Hikari and said "M-m-momma. Momma!" he let go of Hiei's finger and hugged Hikari. Zax was proud of himself.

  
  


Hikari chuckled.

  
  


Kuwabara was stupefied "uhhh did he just talk?"

  
  


Zax pointed at Yukina and said "A-a-aunt. Aunt!" he then looked at Kuwabara. "U-u-uncle. Uncle!" he said. Hikari wondered what Hiei was going to do.

  
  


"not yet Zax. not for a long time if I have a say" Hiei told Zax

  
  


Zax pouted. He actually liked Kuwabara...

  
  


"are you sure he's ours?"Hiei whispered to Hikari in a joking manner

  
  


Hikari chuckled. "He has taken a liking to Kuwabara... it's cute" she said smiling.

  
  


"cute?" Hiei said

  
  


Hikari chuckled. Nodding.

  
  


'what's with her' thought Hiei

  
  


Hikari sighed. 'Even if he hates Kuwabara... I don't. He is nice.' she thought.

  
  


"let's go in" Kurama said

  
  


Yukina smiled softly as she walked close to Kuwabara. She took his hand in hers. They all got seated and ordered. Hiei sat next to Hikari and Yukina to keep an eye or 3 on Kuwabara

Hikari sighed. "Why do you hate Kuwabara?" she whispered to Hiei.

  
  


"because he's an idiot and he likes my sister" he replied

  
  


"He is nice if you would actually get the change to get to know him!" she whispered to him again.

  
  


"HN"

  
  


Hikari just rolled her eyes.

  
  


they got their food and everyone was watching Zax eat

  
  


Zax was actually eating real food since... demons progressed faster then humans. He was eating a bit of Hikari's food. She had cut it very small for him...

  
  
  
  


"uhh this is strange" said Kuwabara

  
  


Hikari blinked. "What's strange?" she asked.

  
  


She wasn't really accustom to human... things. Especially human children.

"Kuwabara's just not used to the progression of demon children" said Kurama

  
  


"Uhh what he said" Kuwabara replied

  
  


"Oh" Hikari said smiling softly.

  
  


She fed Zax another bit of her meal. Hiei had already finished his meal and he was waiting for his Ice cream. Hikari finished off her meal and she waited for her ice cream also. 

  
  


Kuwabara was stupefied again. he didn't understand what was going on

  
  


Zax smiled happy.

  
  


Yusuke watched Zax. He wondered how the hell Zax could be able to eat and talk and he was just born!

  
  


The ice cream arrived and Hiei gobbled it down and asked for the whole gallon

  
  


Hikari gave some to Zax and Zax loved it more then Hiei... if possible.

  
  


" he's defiantly mine' Hiei thought to himself

  
  


Hikari chuckled as she gave all her ice cream to Zax.

  
  


When there was no more ice cream, Zax frowned in a cute baby way. "S-s-sweet s-snow..." he said.

  
  


Kurama chuckled

  
  


Hikari smiled. "It's defiantly your's Hiei" she said to Hiei quietly.

  
  


"well now that we're all done, let's go home." said Kurama

  
  


Hikari smiled softly. Both her and Yukina stood. the rest of the group waited till the girls were up and lead them out the door, down the street, and to Kurama's house

  
  


Once at Kurama's house, Hikari yawned softly. "I'm tired..." she said.

  
  


"let's go home, Yusuke" said Keiko

  
  


Yusuke nodded. "Ok. So.... bye Kurama." he said as he walked out of Kurama's house.

  
  


"bye everyone" said Keiko leaving

  
  


Hikari smiled softly. "I am going to go to sleep" she said as she walked up to Hiei's and her's room holding Zax still.

  
  


"I will be up in a minute" Hiei said to her. "Kurama, make sure Kuwabara is gone before you go to sleep"

  
  


She walked into the room and shut the door behind her. She laid onto the bed and fell asleep.

  
  


"goodnight Yukina" Hiei said 

  
  


Yukina smiled sweetly. "Goodnight Hiei"

  
  


Hiei started up the stairs. There was a loud scream and in an instant . . . Hikari was gone. Zax was left there, crying on the bed. Blood on the bed going to the floor going out the window. Hikari's blood. Hiei raced to see what the scream was and saw Zax on the bed and a trail of blood leading out the window. 

  
  


"NOOOO" ha screamed

  
  


Kurama raced up to see what had happened. There was an eerie laughter but it was faint.

It then disappeared.

  
  


"What happened Hiei?" asked Kurama

  
  


"Hikari's gone!" he replied

  
  


Zax was crying. Not because Hikari's scream had hurt his ears . . . but because he knew what happened. And he knew Hikari wasn't safe. If only he could tell Hiei.

  
  


Hiei went over and picked up Zax. He held him tight 

  
  


Yukina had been downstairs but raced upstairs a second later. She looked at Hiei, Kurama, Zax, and the blood. She back away in a bit of fear.

  
  


Keiko and Yusuke weren't far down the road and they heard the scream and raced back to see what had happened

  
  


Something invisible wrapped itself around Yukina's waist and in an instant, she was gone. Just like she vanished. But . . . before she had left . . . there was a scream filled with terror. Hiei turned around and realized what had happened. He fell to his knees. Zax cried more.

  
  


Kurama grabbed Zax. Hiei felt weak

  
  


Zax whimpered. "Mommy . . . Aunt . . . " he said sadly. He just wanted them back.

  
  


A note flew in from the window. It was in an envelope. 

  
  


In the envelope . . . the note read:

  
  


Dear Hiei,

  
  


I have taken Hikari and Yukina with me and will only give them back if you do one of three conditions. 

  
  


1. You hand yourself over to me and serve as my servant for the rest of your pathetic life.

2. You give me the papers to the Reikai, making me the official owner.

3. You defeat me.

  
  


I highly doubt you will defeat me so I advise you to just look at the first two choices.

  
  


Sincerely,

Sayko

"NO" said Hiei "this isn't right!"

  
  


Yusuke was now in the room. He blinked. "What happened?"

  
  


"they have taken Hikari and Yukina" said Kurama

  
  


Kuwabara had walked in just as he said that

  
  


Yusuke blinked again. "Who took them?" he asked a bit to calm.

  
  


"YUKINA!!! Why did they take her" said Kuwabara

  
  


"Sayko and the rest of the gang took them and I know Hiei is going to go after them." Said Kurama

  
  


"I'm going too!!" said Kuwabara

  
  


Yusuke sighed. "I guess I will go too. But where did they take them?" he asked.

  
  


"to Maki" said Kurama

  
  


"No duh but what part of the Makai"

  
  


Yusuke looked at Hiei. Wondering how pissed off he was. Hell. Yusuke wondered how sad and scared he was.

  
  


"we will have to find them" said Kurama

  
  


Yusuke nodded.

  
  


"Let's go! We can't waste time!!" said Hiei

  
  


"Wait! Said Keiko "I'll take care of Zax for you . . . I think"

  
  


Yusuke just listened. 

  
  


"I can get boton to help me"

  
  


Zax whimpered. "Mommy . . . Aunt . . . " somehow . . . his energy was raising.

  
  


"I think it'd be better if he stays with us. I have taken care of demon babies before and I Know 

what to do" said Kurama

  
  


Yusuke nodded. 

  
  


"I m leaving!" said Hiei 

  
  


"fine" Kurama grabbed some things for Zax and followed Hiei out the window

  
  


Yusuke followed Hiei and Kurama quickly.

  
  


"wait for me guys" Kuwabara said following


	5. A Dreadful Day

A Dreadful Day

  
  
  
  


A/N I DON"T OWN IT OK STOP POINTING IT OUT any ways....very sad chapter for some people....

  
  
  
  
  
  


Yusuke muttered under his breath 'Slow ass'

  
  


Hiei was running just slow enough for everyone to keep up. Yusuke ran right by him. Even though he wouldn't admit it... he doubted they could actually beat Sakyo, the Toguro brothers and Karasu.. they went through a portal to Maki. they landed in a forest. Hiei stopped running

  
  


"what is it" asked Kurama

  
  


Yusuke blinked. He wondered what Hiei was doing.

  
  


"she has been here, but it was a while a go He replied. 

  
  


"Oh" Yusuke said.

  
  


"they are quite a ways away now. we'll have to go as far as we can tonight" Hiei said

  
  


Yusuke nodded. "I think we should just go until we get there" he said.

  
  


"no you'll need your rest."

  
  


Yusuke shrugged. "Whatever"

  
  


Kurama held the sleeping Zax in his arms. "HE needs to rest." Kurama said

  
  


Zax's energy was still raising. And if you looked closing... he had fangs.

  
  


Yusuke nodded. "Fine ok"

  
  


"we'll go on till the sun sets" Hiei said

  
  


Yusuke nodded again.

  
  


Hiei started to run again but slowed down a little so he could keep an eye on Zax. Yusuke ran as well. Keeping up. Zax slept silently in Kurama's arms. Kurama moved so soft, Zax didn't wake up at all. Kuwabara was close behind

  
  


~*~*In The Dark, Evil Castle*~*~

  
  


Hikari and Yukina were both in different cells in a dark Dongguan. The younger Toguro had beaten Hikari badly, listening to Sakyo's orders. But he hadn't hurt Yukina. Not yet at least... Karasu was standing there watching. he knew Kurama would be coming with Hiei. Hikari brought her knees to herself. She cried into her knees. Hikari had been beaten so badly, her shirt was covered completely in blood.

  
  
  
  


Hiei could sense Hikari was hurt. he wanted to continue, but the others would need their rest. 

  
  


"we'll set up camp here" he said

  
  


Yusuke shrugged. "Fine. Whatever. It's not like I'm tired or anything..." he said.

  
  


Hiei just glared at him

  
  


Yusuke blinked. "What?!" he said.

  
  


"let's get something to eat and then sleep" Kurama said shutting Yusuke up before he got into trouble

  
  


Yusuke just muttered something like 'Little runt doesn't even care about his own girlfriend and I 

can sense she is close to dying...'.

  
  


"I realize the danger she is in. that's why I need you to rest! we will need all of our energy to delete them!! Now go to sleep darn it!!!" Hiei said with great emotion

  
  
  
  


Yusuke blinked. "Ok..." he said a bit surprised.

  
  


Kurama fixed them something to eat and they all ate. Yusuke gobbled down his food. He was starving... Kuwabara barely touched his

  
  


In the castle, Toguro was bored so he hurt Hikari again. She fell to the ground, unconscious. Yukina just watched... terrified. 

  
  


Back to the guys... Yusuke winced. He could feel Hikari's energy go farther down.

Hiei barely slept and Kuwabara was out like a light. Kurama slept but not heavily. he kept an ear out for danger. Yusuke slept lightly. He couldn't sleep... the good side of him told him they should have just went and saved Hikari already. It this made him very uneasy.

  
  


When the sun rose Hiei was ready to go.....Kuwabara was still sleeping but the others woke up

Yusuke yawned tiredly. He stretched.

  
  


"wake that idiot up will you" said Hiei

Yusuke started to nudge Kuwabara with his foot lightly. Every nudge getting harder and harder.

  
  


Kuwabara still slept

  
  


Yusuke took his foot and kicked Kuwabara in the stomach somewhat hard. Not that hard.

  
  


"it's ok guys I can take him" Kuwabara said in his sleep

  
  


"Oh please" said Hie

Yusuke blinked at Hiei saying 'Please'. He took Kuwabara by the shoulders and shook him slightly. "Baka. Wake up"

  
  


"what" he said half asleep

  
  


"Wake up. We need to go save Hikari and Yukina before they get k-- before they get more hurt then they already are" Yusuke said. He wasn't going to use the word 'killed' today. It... just would make him feel like they wouldn't save the two in time.

  
  


"YUKINA I'M COMING" he yelled waking up Zax

  
  


Zax woke up and started to cry. His ears hurt badly.

  
  


"IDIOT! shut your mouth!" Hiei said 

  
  


Zax held his ears and finally stop crying, just whimpered. Kurama held him and they started going again. Zax looked around at everything. He wanted his mother badly. Hiei knew how his son was feeling Zax sighed and just looked around depressed. Yusuke continued to run. Zax was depressed. Even for a baby.

  
  


after 4 hours of running they reached the castle

  
  


Yusuke blinked. "Great place for evil demons." he said as he noticed the eerie, dark castle.

  
  


"just shut up and walk" said Hiei

  
  


Yusuke sighed. Hiei was getting irritated easily the past few days...

  
  


He walked behind Hiei. Kurama wasn't far behind. Zax was asleep again. He now had fangs and claws and if you looked closely... red eyes. Somehow, he was giving his energy to Hiei, Kurama and Yusuke. And for a baby... that kid had a whole lot of energy. Kuwabara was just following them trying to stay out of the way. Zax was giving Kuwabara the most energy since... he really needed it. Hiei lead them through the castle. they traveled forever.

  
  


Sakyo now knew that the guys were in the castle. He talked to Karasu on a transmitter talky thing. "The Reikai Tantia have entered the building. Take care of them." 

  
  


Karasu had Known Kurama was in the castle. he felt his energy. the only reason he want along with this whole Kidnaping thing was to get to Kurama.

  
  


Toguro was watching Hikari and Yukina. Hikari was unconscious, near death. She had lost so much blood and Toguro wouldn't let the wounds clot. He would just reopen them.

  
  


Zax was now awake again and could feel all the evil energy. He gave Hiei all of his energy, making Hiei almost twice as strong as normal....

  
  


Hiei could smell Hikari's blood he followed the scent. all of the sudden they ran into Karasu. 

  
  


Kurama knew what was going on

  
  


Zax could smell Hikari's blood also and tried not to cry. But he couldn't help it and whimpered. 

  
  


He didn't want to know his mother was near death... but... he knew very well.

  
  


All of the sudden they ran into 

  
  


"Every one go on ahead! I'll take care of him!" said Kurama "Yusuke! Take Zax"

  
  


Yusuke took Zax from Kurama. He followed Hiei.

  
  


Zax gave all his energy to Hiei, Kurama and Yusuke now. He fell back asleep. 

  
  


"Weird... I feel a lot stronger...." Yusuke said.

  
  


Kuwabara had no idea what was happening. all he Knew was ha wanted to see Yukina.

  
  


Kurama stood there with Karasu

  
  


Yukina wanted to see Hiei and Kazuma again. She brought her knees to herself and tried not to 

cry.

  
  


"so you haven't changed much." said Karasu. "still as beautiful as ever. why do you stay in this human body. you could become a demon again and join me"

  
  


"NEVER" said Kurama " I have priorities now. I won't"

  
  


"then I'll just have to kill you!" replied Karasu

  
  


Hikari's heart stopped beating for a second. Toguro came in and shook her and then her heart continued to beat. Sakyo had told him very very VERY clearly that he could hurt her as much as he wanted but couldn't kill her. Not yet...

  
  


Karasu lunged toward Kurama, but Kurama got out of the way. he took a seed and planted the seed of the death plant in Karasu. Karasu Kept going after Kurama not Knowing what had happened. Finally Kurama raised his energy and the plant started to grow. Karasu fell to his Knees.

  
  


"Why Kurama? I love You Why did you kill me" with that he died 

  
  


Kurama hurried to catch up with the others

Yusuke held Zax close so he didn't drop him and Zax was warm. Hiei had been running forever. he finally stopped when he saw Hikari and Yukina.

  
  


Kuwabara went over to see Yukina. "Yukina are you ok?"

  
  


Yukina was still in the cell. She had fear in her eyes. The younger Toguro ran in front of the cell. 

  
  


"If you want to see her, you must defeat me first" he said.

  
  


Hikari was on the ground. Almost dead. Locked in a cell there no way in hell was there a way to get into.

  
  


Kuwabara drew his spirit and took on the Toguro brother. He kept lunging at him but Kuwabara was just too slow. Toguro took Kuwabara by the neck. He raised Kuwabara in the air. Kuwabara struggled with all his might, but it was no use. Toguro moved his hand and broke Kuwabara's neck.


	6. True Love

True Love

  
  
  
  


A/N don't own YYH. GET OVER IT!!!!!!!!

  
  
  
  


Yusuke's eyes widened. "N-NO! No..." he fell to the ground. Trying not to cry. "no...." He stood and then ran at Toguro. Toguro threw Kuwabara's body to the side. Yukina gasped. She couldn't believe he had died... she cried. Her tears turning to tear gems. Hiei ran at Toguro with his katana, not caring who got hurt. he sliced his arm off but it just grew back!

  
  


Toguro grinned. "Try as you must but there is only one way to kill me"

  
  


"Spirit gun!" Yusuke yelled as he shot Toguro in the neck. Toguro rehealed.

  
  


"Yusuke we have to work together" said Hiei

  
  


Hiei sliced a hole in toguro's chest big enough for Yusuke's spirit to go through

  
  


Yusuke shot his spirit gun through the hole. Toguro fell to the ground. Finally dead... His heart was... no more... Hiei wanted to leave nothing to chance so he sliced him into 1,000 pieces

Kurama walked in in time to see toguro killed. Hiei ran over to Hikari's cell and sliced the bars

The bars on Yukina's cell came up. She was crying.

  
  


"Kazuma's... d-d-dead....." she mumbled under her breath.

  
  


There was a pool of blood under Hikari. Her clothes were soaked with blood and she was pale.

  
  


"Yukina!! Help me!! Hikari is dying!!!" pleaded Hiei

  
  


Yukina got up and ran over. She started to use her powers and Hikari's wounds were healed. Tear gems fell on top of Hikari since Yukina was standing over her.

  
  


"T-that's all I-I can d-do..." Yukina said.

  
  


Yusuke was... just watching. Hiei tried to use his powers to help but got weak. Hikari was now breathing better. But was still very bad. Kurama came over and used his powers to heal her as much as he could. Hikari was a bit better now. She wasn't near death really anymore but still unconcious..

  
  


"Hold on Hikari" hiei said

  
  


"We need to get them all out of here Kuwabara as well" said Kurama

  
  


Yusuke nodded.

  
  


He couldn't believe Kuwabara had actually died...

  
  


Hiei grabbed Hikari and carried while Kurama carried Zax and made sure Yukina was ok. Yukina followed them. Yusuke grabbed Kuwabara's dead body. They all walked out of the castle forgetting about Sakyo, who had fled for his life by now.

  
  
  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~back on earth~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Yusuke had put Kuwabara in Kuwabara's house on the couch and written a letter for Shizuru to find. Hiei and the rest of them were at Kurama's waiting for Hikari to recover. Yusuke ran back to Kurama's house. Keiko hugged and kissed him as he walked in. she Knew that it could have been him. kurama was with Yukina. and Hiei was of course with hikari. Yusuke hugged Keiko back. He kissed her on the lips. 

  
  


Yukina was depressed but for some reason... she was liking Kurama a lot more then normal.

  
  


Hikari slowly awoke. Her whole body hurt.

  
  


"are you ok Hikari?" asked Hiei

  
  


Hikari groaned in pain.

  
  


"what can I do to Help you?" he asked

  
  


"Ju...st... be... wi...th... me..." she said weakly.

  
  


Hiei just sat beside her

  
  


downstairs

  
  


Kurama and the others just sat and wait. Keiko was with Yusuke trting to make him feel better by kissing him. Yusuke felt a bit better but... not much.

  
  


Upstairs Hikari smiled. 

  
  


Hiei just watched her. she was beautiful

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Keiko went upstairs. "are you ready Yusuke? you're gonna be late." she said

  
  


Yusuke nodded. "I'm ready"

  
  


"let's go then, the others are gonna meet us there" Keiko said

  
  


Yusuke nodded again. "Ok" he didn't want to go... this was way to depressing.

Kurama and Hiei were at the church already, as was Hikari. Even though it was hard for her to walk and such. Keiko and yusuke arrived and they waited for Yukina

Yukina arrived. they all went in and took a seat. It was a sad funeral

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yukina was sad. But... she wasn't crying. 'I don't know why but for a while... I have liked Kurama... do... I love him? ' she thought to herself.

  
  


Hiei tried to comfort her but he hadn't liked Kuwabara all that well. Kurama, on the other hand was with yukina most of the time. Yukina was with Kurama most of the time also. Hiei noticed this and he trusted kurama.

  
  


'I do love him...if not...I wouldn't be spending all this time with him...' Yukina thought to herself.

  
  


'it's strange, but i think i m falling in love with yukina' thought Kurama

  
  


Yukina was still thinking.

  
  


Hiei pulled Kurama aside. "i know what's going through your head. you had better treat her right, Fox!"

  
  


Kurama was surprised. "agreed"

  
  


'I really do love him...' Yukina thought smiling.

  
  


Yukina smiled softly. She tried to listen but couldn't hear them.

  
  


Kurama went back to sit with yukina and Hiei sat with hikari on the chair.

  
  


Hikari smiled softly at Hiei. She knew that Yukina and Kurama liked each other.

  
  


Yukina watched Kurama sweetly. Kurama just sat there watching her. Yukina really liked him. She was a bit scared to tell him though.

  
  


"yusuke, Are you ready to go home?" asked Keiko

  
  


Yusuke nodded sadly. He hated knowing his best friend... the one who had stuck with him no matter what... would never be able to talk to him again.

  
  


Keiko and Yusuke left. 

  
  


"hikari, i think we should go upstairs and check on Zax" said hiei

  
  
  
  


Hikari nodded to Hiei. "Ok" she stood.

  
  


Hiei lead her upstairs as she was still weak. and Yukina and Kurama were left there...all alone...

  
  


Hikari smiled.

  
  


Yukina watched Kurama. She really liked him.

  
  


Kurama was not shy about his feelings. he would not wait he had to tell her

  
  


"yukina?"

  
  


Yukina watched him. "Yes?"

  
  


"I have something to tell you" he said waiting to see what she'd say

  
  


"I have something to tell you also... but you go first"

  
  


"ok" he paused. "yukina, I think.. no i know,... i m in love with you" he said

  
  


Yukina smiled. She moved and kissed him on the lips. "I love you too" she murmered through the kiss. 

  
  


Kurama Was happy she returned his love. he kissed back

  
  


She continued to kiss him lovingly. She hadn't really loved Kuwabara... just liked him more then a friend. Like a best friend.

  
  


Kurama knew where this was going to go.... "yukina, i think we should go upstairs..."

  
  


Yukina nodded. Kurama lead her upstairs to his room, which was quite a ways away from where Hiei was. Yukina was happy. She knew what was probably going to happen but wanted it. Kurama sat down on the bed with her and started kissing her again. She kissed him back. Kurama was happy he had finally found his true love. 


	7. A Proposal

A Proposal

  
  
  
  


A/N I DO NOT OWN IT! DON"T REMIND ME!!!! ne way due to certain circumstances i had to remove the lemons. Darn. O well. At least it can be PG-13 now! hehe Enjoy!!!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hiei was laying with Hikari and Zax was still asleep in his crib Hikari was asleep. He laid there thinking about how close he was to losing Hikari. Hikari continued to sleep. Hiei ran his hands through her hair. Hikari started to awake. She smiled at him. He gave his" I'm happy but I'm not gonna show it" smile. She smiled softly. Happy to be with him.

  
  


"Are we gonna get up?" asked Hiei

  
  


"If you want to."

  
  


" I m going to go get Kurama to make us some breakfast"

  
  


Hikari nodded. "Ok"

  
  


Hiei went down the long hall to Kurama's room. He knocked on the door so he didn't interrupt any thing.

  
  


"It's open Said Kurama" 

  
  


Hiei walked in. they had been up a while so they were all dressed and sitting on the bed next to each other

  
  


Yukina smiled. Happy.

  
  


"I just came to tell you to make us something to eat Kurama" said Hiei

  
  


"very well then" said Kurama politely

  
  


Yukina sighed. She hated when Hiei commanded someone to do something for him but . . . never said anything about it.

  
  


Hiei ran back to be with Hikari

  
  


and Kurama and Yukina headed downstairs

  
  


Yukina smiled. She followed Kurama.

  
  


Hikari smiled softly when Hiei came back.

  
  


Hiei realized he had ran over to see Kurama in his boxers. He quickly put on some clothes and instructed Hikari to do the same

  
  


Hikari got dressed.

  
  


Hiei led her down stairs and into the kitchen where Yukina was sitting

  
  


Hikari sat down at the table. Smiling.

  
  


Hiei just stood behind her

  
  


Hikari smiled at Hiei.

  
  


Yukina smiled. "You and Hikari look so happy together" she said to Hiei.

  
  


Hikari smiled. "You and Kurama look happy together also"

  
  


Hiei was shocked she knew

  
  


Yukina was also shocked Hikari knew.

  
  


Kurama came over with breakfast. Eggs, Bacon, and toast for all of them. 

  
  


Yukina blinked. "Hikari. How did you know?" she asked Hikari.

Hikari smiled. "I heard you and Kurama last night... I have better hearing then Hiei and Kurama put together..." she said. 

Yukina blushed deeply.

  
  


Kurama almost dropped the plate he was holding. and Hiei was shocked....he knew it was going to happen.... but why did he have to know it had happened last night

  
  


Hikari chuckled.

  
  


"well let's eat shall we?" Kurama said trying to act as calm as he could

  
  


Hikari couldn't help but laugh a bit.

  
  


Kurama sat down and started to eat. as did Hiei

  
  


Hikari started to eat also. And did Yukina.

  
  


Yukina hadn't felt right all day...

  
  


Hiei and Kurama could both sense something wasn't right

  
  


Hikari could also. Finally... half way through the meal... Yukina got up quickly and ran into the 

bathroom.

  
  


Hiei knew what had happened

  
  


Kurama just sat there, unable to eat.

  
  


Yukina came back in about 5 minutes later. She didn't feel right at all.

  
  


"Why don't you go upstairs and Rest Yukina." said Hiei "I will check on you later"

  
  


Kurama was afraid of Hiei

  
  


Yukina nodded. She went into Kurama's room and laid down.

  
  


Hikari was afraid of what Hiei was going to do...

  
  


Hiei walked over to Kurama. "I know you won't leave her, but I want you to Know something. You had better plan on marrying her. I don't want her to have a bastard child!" he said

  
  


"I do plan on it." Kurama said

  
  


Hikari blinked. She had been a bastard child...

  
  


Hiei left Kurama to be with Hikari

Hikari looked at the floor.

  
  


"What's wrong" Hiei asked?

  
  


"What's so bad about bastard children?" she asked, not looking him in the eyes.

  
  


"Nothing is wrong with them. It's the father that's the problem! No child deserves to be without parents" he said

  
  


Kurama just cleaned off the table

  
  


"Well I never had a father . . . or a mother . . . " she mumbled to Hiei.

  
  


"Neither did I" he reminded her

  
  


"Yea but at least you had someone to raise you even . . . if they weren't your parents . . . "

  
  


"That's why I will never leave you, or Zax"

  
  


She smiled. 

  
  


She was glad that he would never leave them.

  
  


Kurama finished clearing off the table

  
  


" I'm going to check on Yukina" said Hiei

Hikari nodded.

  
  


Hiei ran up the stairs to Kurama's room. "Yukina, Are you there?"

  
  


Yukina was laying on the bed. She felt a bit sick.

  
  


Hiei went over to her and sat on the bed next to her

  
  


Yukina smiled up at him.

  
  


"I will be here" he said

  
  


She nodded. "But you worry about Hikari . . . not me"

  
  


"I will worry about BOTH of you"

  
  


"You worry about her. Kurama will worry about me"

  
  


Hiei didn't answer

  
  


Kurama walked in

  
  


Yukina looked at Hiei. "Kurama. Will you excuse us for a minute?" she asked kindly, wanting him 

to leave. She needed to talk to Hiei alone.

  
  


"yes" and he left

  
  


Yukina looked at Hiei. "Hiei. What is a matter?"

  
  


"Nothing" he said

  
  


"Hiei. Tell me"

  
  


"Something is the matter"

  
  


"You are treating Kurama like he isn't worthy of me or he is going to leave me or something"

  
  


"that's not it at all" he said

  
  


"Then tell me"

  
  


" I just don't want you hurt, You ARE my sister"

  
  


"Well you are worrying more about her then me" Hikari said now standing in the doorway. She 

was glad that he was worry about Yukina but he hadn't worried near this much about her.

She walked into the spare bedroom, slammed the door and locked it.

  
  


"Hikari!" he screamed

  
  


he ran in after her

  
  


She had locked the door so . . . he couldn't get in.

  
  


She sat on the bed and held Zax. Tears coming.

  
  


"Hikari! Let me in! We need to talk." He yelled

  
  


Hikari held Zax and rocked him back and forth. Hiei screaming had made Zax cry so Hikari was rocking him, quieting him. "Shh . . . it's ok Zax . . . " she ignored Hiei.

  
  


"Hikari, What's wrong? She's My sister. I have always protected her. I love you too. I made love to you. You had my baby."

  
  


She opened the door. Sadness and rage in her eyes. "I know she is your sister but you are caring more about her then you cared about me when I got pregnant"

  
  


"That's not true and you know it. I knew I wouldn't leave you, in fact I plan on marrying you. I just hadn't found the right time to ask" he said

  
  


She watched him. "Hiei. I don't lie. I have never lied once in my life and I will not start now. You are caring more about her then you cared about me and even Yukina knows this"

  
  


"I'm sorry. I love you!" he almost cried at saying this

  
  


She hugged him. She cried into his chest.

  
  


"I meant what I said about marrying you"

  
  


Hikari smiled softly. "You did? You want to marry me?" she asked smiling.

  
  


"yes"

  
  


She kissed him on the lips. "I am glad you want to. I have wanted to marry you for so long"

  
  


Hiei just smiled

  
  


Hikari still had Zax in her arms and she went and put him in the crib then went and hugged Hiei. 

She kissed his lips happily.

  
  


Hikari pulled Hiei into the room and shut the door since she had had it open.

  
  


Hikari started to kiss Hiei.

  
  


Hiei Kissed Back. He wanted to make up and he knew just how to do it.


	8. Surprise of a life time

The Surprise of a life time!

  
  


A/N I m sorry I don't own it. If I did, I would keep the series going till I die. Any ways. I m working on other stories too so sorry if I don't update quickly. 

  
  
  
  


" I think we should get up. I have a feeling we won't be able to stay here much longer

  
  


Hikari blinked. "Ok" she said sadly. She didn't want to get up.

  
  


"we can stay for a little longer" said Hiei

  
  


Hikari smiled. "Thanks!" she cuddled to him.

they laid there for 10 minutes or so. they heard a knock on the door "Who is it" Hiei asked

  
  


"It's Kurama"

"What do you want?" Hiei asked 

  
  


Hikari yawned a bit.

  
  


"Keiko and Yusuke are here" Kurama said

  
  


Hikari snuggled more into the blankets.

  
  


" we'll be down in a minute" he said annoyed

  
  


Kurama walked away

  
  


Hikari smiled at Hiei.

  
  


"we have to get dressed"

  
  


Hikari frowned. "I guess"

  
  


Hiei hated he had to get up

  
  


Hikari had a queasy, uneasy feeling but she ignored it. She got up and got dressed.

  
  


Hiei got dressed as well

  
  


After they were dressed and ready, Hikari walked out of the room.

  
  


Hiei followed her

  
  


Hikari heard everyone in the living room and she went to the living room.

  
  


Hiei ran down there wondering why they had to disrupt them

  
  


Hikari was wondering the same thing.

  
  


Kurama, Zax and Yukina were down there talking to Keiko and Yusuke. "Hey Hikari" Keiko said with a smile

  
  


Hikari smiled. "Hello"

  
  


Hiei sensed something different about Keiko and Yusuke

  
  


Hikari sensed it also. 

  
  


Hiei sat in the empty chair

  
  


Hikari went to go sit on his lap lovingly but felt really sick and ran to the bathroom.

  
  


Hiei just sat there. He knew. Kurama smiled. 

  
  


Yukina smiled also. She knew what was happening.

  
  


Hikari came back out of the bathroom a minute later. 'Not again . . . ' she thought to herself.

  
  


Keiko had no idea why everyone was acting strange

  
  


Hikari sat on Hiei's lap and put her head to his chest and fell asleep.

  
  


Keiko smiled. " Yukina, how are you feeling" she asked. She had no idea Yukina was pregnant

  
  


"Sick . . . but that is what happens when you are pregnant" Yukina said smiling.

  
  


Yusuke's eyes widened.

  
  


"Pregnant?" Keiko asked

  
  


Yukina nodded.

  
  


"Congratulations!" Said Keiko

  
  


Yukina smiled. "Thank you" she could sense Keiko was pregnant.

  
  


"Whose is it?" she asked

  
  


Hiei Jumped in

  
  


"It's Kurama's" he said

  
  


Yukina smiled. She was going to answer but . . . Hiei answered for her.

  
  
  
  


"Oh" Keiko said shocked.

  
  


Hikari woke up and ran back into the bathroom.

  
  
  
  


Yusuke blinked.

  
  


Kurama sighed

  
  


"What's wrong with Hikari?" Keiko asked

  
  


"I think she is pregnant" Yukina said.

  
  


She looked at Keiko. "And you do know you are pregnant right?" she asked her.

  
  


Yusuke's eyes widened. "WHAT?!" he yelled loudly.

  
  


Kurama chuckled

  
  


"What do you mean?" Keiko asked Yukina

  
  


"I can sense another Ki inside of you. Meaning you are pregnant" Yukina said. 

  
  


Yusuke was freaked out. He didn't want to be a father.

  
  


"I... but . . . she . . . ah!" he didn't even know what to say.

  
  


"Yusuke? What's wrong?" 

  
  


"I am just not sure if I am ready to be a father!" he said only loud enough so Keiko could hear.

  
  


"Yusuke" she said sadly . . . she ran into the bathroom and started to cry

  
  


Yusuke ran after her. 

  
  


she shut and locked the door

  
  


He pounded on the door. Trying to make her let him in. "Keiko! Look! I am only 16 and it just freaks me out" this is how old his mother was and it just freaked him out.

  
  


She just cried

  
  


"K-Keiko . . . " he said crying himself.

  
  


Hikari came out of the other bathroom and went upstairs. She laid on the bed that Hiei and Hikari used.

  
  


Keiko just sat on the bathroom floor crying. She wasn't listening to Yusuke

  
  


Keiko was sad she didn't want Yusuke to leave

  
  


Yusuke was crying. "P-please K-Keiko . . . just t-talk t-to m-me . . . " he said crying. You could tell he was crying from his voice.

  
  


"I'm listening" she said

  
  


"O-open the d-darn d-door . . . " he said. This was the first time he had cried . . . since Genkai had died. 

  
  


Only he cried then for the fright of Keiko being killed. Right now . . . it was for the fear of her hating him.

  
  


"why" she said through tears

  
  


"B-because . . . "

  
  


"that's not a reason" she said

  
  


He glared through the door. "F-fine. I-if you don't o-open this d-door I will b-blast it d-down"

  
  


"Fine" she said angrily. She unlocked and opened the door. She saw tears running down Yusuke's face. "Yusuke. I-I thought you were faking" 

  
  


He hugged her tight. "I w-would never f-fake c-crying . . . " he said as he cried into her neck. He was so scared. For the first time in his life.

  
  


Keiko hugged him tightly. She loved him so much and didn't want him to leave. "Don't ever leave me! " She said to him

  
  


"I n-never would"

  
  


"Yusuke" she said with relief

  
  


"Keiko. I am just freaked out because this is the age my father got my mother pregnant and I am just scared something is going to happen" he said holding her.

  
  


Keiko just held him never wanting to let go

He held her also. He was so worried.

  
  


Keiko had stopped crying

  
  


He had almost stopped crying. "Promise me one thing . . . that you will never turn into anything like my mother" he said half joking.

  
  


She half laughed. "Never"

  
  


"Thank you"

  
  


Keiko walked back to the living room. Hiei had gone up stairs and Yukina was in puking.

  
  


Hikari yawned.

  
  


"How are you doing?" he asked. " I m guessing you're going to change into your demon form"

  
  


She changed into her demon form, nodding. "Go be with Yukina. She needs you more" she said. She still thought he cared about Yukina more then her.

  
  


" No. Kurama is there for her. And now Keiko is too" he said

  
  


She nodded.

  
  


Hiei grabbed Zax and started to play with him

  
  


Hikari laid on the bed still. She watched though. Smiling.

  
  


Zax giggled, happily.

  
  


Hiei was glad he had a son. He was glad he hadn't lost Hikari, or him. He loved them.

  
  


Hikari was so glad Hiei really loved Zax. She was also glad that they were soon going to have another . . . 

  
  


"What do you think it will be this time?" Hiei asked her

  
  


"I don't know" Hikari said.

  
  


"Should we think of Names?"

  
  


"Maybe . . . but not now. I am really tired . . . " Hikari said as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

  
  


Hiei held Zax as he went to sleep in his arms. He laid him in his crib and laid next to Hikari. 

  
  


Hikari cuddled to Hiei

  
  


~*~*~*~* downstairs~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Keiko sat on Yusuke's lap on the chair. Kurama sat waiting for Yukina to come out of the bathroom

  
  


Yukina then came out of the bathroom. She smiled softly.

  
  


Yusuke held Keiko close.


	9. Unicorns, Dragons, And Rings

Unicorns, Dragons, and rings

  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N don't own it. And yes I know Hiei is OOC. O well it's still a good story right?

  
  
  
  
  
  


Hikari sighed. She couldn't sleep. She had woken up.

  
  


"Want to go for a walk?" she asked Hiei.

  
  


"sure" he replied

  
  


Hikari smiled softly and got up.

  
  


hiei took her hand and they went downstairs

  
  


Hikari walked by his side. Smiling.

  
  


Hiei noticed every body just sitting there. he walked right past and out the door

  
  


Hikari followed him. They walked to the woods.

  
  


they walked for a while they Hiei stopped and sat by a tree

  
  


Hikari smiled. They were now deep into the woods. She blinked and saw something move in the bushes. She slowly walked over and froze, seeing something unbelievable behind the bushes.

  
  


Hiei followed to see what was wrong

  
  


There was a baby dragon chasing a baby unicorn.

  
  


Hiei didn't Know what to say

  
  


The dragon ran over to Hiei. For some reason it liked Hiei. The unicorn ran over to Hikari.

  
  


Hiei was shocked. he just stood there.

  
  


Hikari frowned as she saw the unicorn's horn was only half there. Someone must have cut it off...

  
  


Hiei Noticed Hikari's worry. "what's wrong"

  
  


And the dragon's two front fangs weren't there either. Hikari frowned more.

  
  


"Someone stole these two from the Reikai and took Chibi's horn and Midnight's two front fangs..." in the 5 seconds she had known them... she had named them.

  
  


"you named them??" asked Hiei 

  
  


"Yea" Hikari said smiling a bit.

  
  


Hiei sighed. "what are we to do?"

  
  


"Keep them"

  
  


Hikari replied.

  
  


"Keep Them? In Kurama's House?"

  
  


"Uh... we can get our own house..." Hikari said thinking.

  
  


"You could maybe build one... in the woods..."

  
  


"Me?...... Maybe I can get Kurama and Yusuke to help. but we will need our own house considering the fact we are going to have another baby." Hiei sighed. "you'll have to ask Kurama if they can stay with Him till the House is built"

  
  


"I could help build..." Hikari said

  
  


"maybe after the baby is born but not until then"

  
  


"I can help build Hiei" Hikari said. She wanted to help.

  
  


"After the baby is born. It will only be a month. you can watch and do things with Yukina and Keiko till then."

  
  


Hikari frowned.

  
  


"Look at least you only have a month... Keiko has 9 months." he said trying to cheer her up

  
  


Hikari sighed and nodded.

  
  


"Are you ready to go back?" hiei asked her

  
  


"I guess..." she picked up Chibi into her arms. Midnight walked right behind her. He thought of her as his mother.

  
  


Hiei smiled. he was glad Hikari was happy.

  
  


Hikari smiled a bit.

  
  


When they got home Keiko and Yusuke were asleep in the chair. Kurama was cuddled up with Yukina. Hiei needed to ask Kurama about the house

  
  


"Kurama" said Hiei

  
  


"yes"

  
  


" I need you to help me build a house. I don't Know Ningen Homes. Yusuke should help too"

  
  


Midnight followed behind Hikari. Chibi did a cute little 'neigh'. Hikari was behind Hiei,

  
  


"Fine, But what are those animals doing in here?"

  
  


"I found them in the woods..." Hikari said.

  
  


"and?"

  
  


"And I want to keep them..."

  
  


"Where?" Kurama asked

  
  


"In your house... until me and Hiei have our own house..."

  
  


"should have figured. Fine but if they make messes you're cleaning them up!"

  
  


"Fine"

  
  


Chibi looked at Kurama with very very cute eyes.

  
  


Midnight glared at Kurama.

  
  


Keiko woke up

  
  


did another cute 'neigh'.

  
  


"ohhhhh How cute!" said Keiko

  
  


Hikari chuckled and Chibi ran over to Keiko, getting out of Hikari's grasp. Chibi jumped into Keiko's lap and made itself comfy.

  
  


It was small enough.

  
  


Keiko was still on Yusuke's lap. she pet Chibi.

Yusuke slowly awoke. Midnight flew with it's unexperienced wings onto Hikari's shoulders.

  
  


"Yusuke, I need your help to build a house. Kurama is going to help me as well. and I suggest you start thinking about where you are going to stay when Keiko has the babies."

  
  


Yusuke blinked but nodded.

  
  


'Too... much info... too... early.... I just woke up!! ' he thought.

  
  


Kurama went to get up but Yukina was asleep. "Hikari, Do you Know how long it will be before Yukina has the baby?" he asked Hikari

  
  


"Probably about a month" hikari said.

  
  


Kurama smiled

  
  


Midnight flew around a bit wobbly since it's wings weren't totally grown.

  
  


"Hikari, Why don't you Take them up and Show Zax"

  
  


"Ok..." Hikari grabbed Midnight carefully and then clicked her tongue and Chibi ran over to her.

  
  


Hiei stayed with Kurama and the rest of them downstairs

  
  


Hikari walked upstairs where Zax was.

  
  


Hiei sat down next to where Yukina was. 

  
  


"Yusuke?" said Keiko

  
  


Yusuke blinked. "Yea?"

  
  


"What are we going to do for 9 months?"

  
  


"Sit around and watch TV" he said joking. Smiling.

  
  


"Yusuke. Really. There is a lot to do. We really should get married..... it is the best thing to do. for us and the babies

  
  


Yusuke smiled and took a small black box from his pocket. "Exactly what I was thinking" in it... a 24k gold ring with 3 diamonds on it.

  
  


Keiko gasped "Yusuke.... "

  
  


Yusuke opened the box and put the ring on her finger. "Keiko Yukimora, 

" Yes Yusuke. Of course I will" she said with tears in her eyes

  
  


He smiled and hugged her.

  
  


she embraced him. after the hug she looked at the ring. "yusuke, Where did you get the money to pay for this?"

  
  


"From my college fund my idiot father had left my mother..." he mumbled.

  
  


" but what about college" she asked

  
  


"I don't think I could get into it if I wanted to"

  
  


"oh yusuke"

  
  


Yusuke blinked.

  
  


she just sat there and held back tears

  
  


Yusuke blinked again.

  
  


Keiko hugged him. She was so happy.

  
  


He was so happy also.

  
  


all of the sudden, Keiko felt sick. She got up and ran into the bathroom. she threw up.

  
  


Yusuke sighed.

  
  


She came out and went back to Yusuke. "I don't understand. I m only a couple days Pregnant. I shouldn't feel this way for a couple months. and i have started to gain weight too."

  
  


Yusuke blinked. "Well maybe because I am part de--" he stopped. He had never told her he was demon.

  
  


" Part what Yusuke?" keiko asked

  
  


"part... uh..." he sighed. 'Time to tell the truth.' "I am part demon Keiko..."

  
  


"Oh." keiko said surprised at this news.

  
  


"what are we gonna tell my parrents" she said. "I won't be pregnant as long so what do I say?"

  
  


"Keiko, Since Yusuke is part demon, you will have the baby in 4 months." said Kurama

  
  


You will look like you're 5 months pregnant in a month. You can tell them you are 4 months along"

  
  


"Oh... Ok"

  
  


Yusuke nodded. He had been listening to it all.

  
  


"well should we go tell our parents?" keiko asked him

  
  


"Yea. I don't think my mother will be to happy though..."

  
  


"your mom, What about mine?"

  
  


"Well your mom doesn't hate you"

  
  


"yusuke your mom doesn't hate you"

  
  


"Yea she does"

  
  


Keiko sighed "come on let's just go"

  
  


Yusuke nodded.

  
  


Keiko said goodbye and walked out the door

  
  


Yusuke followed her.

  
  


"Hiei when do you want to start the house?" asked Kurama

  
  


"as soon as we can" he replied

  
  


"well we can't start till Yukina wakes up" Kurama said

  
  


Yukina woke up slowly.

  
  


Kurama smiled "hello beautiful"

  
  


Yukina smiled softly and kissed his chin.

  
  


"well shall we start?" asked Hiei


	10. Welcome to the world

Welcome to the world

  
  


AN: no I don't own it...... no more to say. This is a short chapter... we are working on it.... trying to fix things...

  
  


Hiei ,Kurama, and Yusuke were working at the new house and the girls were watching

  
  


Hikari sighed. She was walking to sit down but then had a sudden pain. She quickly sat down. 

  
  


"Hiei..." she said during a contraction.

  
  


Keiko was VERY pregnant, and VERY big

  
  


Hikari groaned in pain. 

  
  


Hiei heard and ran to her Quickly "what's wrong"

  
  


Hikari looked up at him. "Hiei... I'm having the baby..." she said.

  
  


"O boy! Yukina, are you able to help?" Hiei asked "or does Kurama need to do it?"

  
  


Hikari had another contraction and groaned in pain.

  
  


Yukina sighed. "I can help" she said.

  
  


"What do I need to do" asked Hiei

  
  


"Go get some water and wash clothes and towels" Yukina said.

  
  


"right" he ran back to Kurama's house and got the stuff. when he came back everyone was with Hikari

  
  


Hikari had another contraction, and groaned in pain.

  
  


he gave the things to Yukina

  
  


Yukina put some of the towels under Hikari.

  
  


Hiei went and held Hikari's hand. 

  
  


Kurama was with Yukina helping because she was soon to be having her baby too.

  
  


Kurama was with Yukina helping because she was soon to be having her baby too.

  
  


Hikari groaned in pain and Yukina sighed. After a few moments, she looked at Hikari. "Ok. You 

can push now Hikari" she said. Hikari pushed.

  
  


"Come on baby" Hiei said

  
  


Keiko was watching. she wanted to know what it'd be like

Yusuke... was there too because he wanted to know what Keiko would have to go through.

  
  


Hikari groaned and pushed again.

  
  


"you're almost there Hikari" said Hiei

  
  


About 15 minutes later, Hikari only had to push a little more.

  
  


"One more push Hikari"Yukina said.

  
  


Hiei was right there with her

  
  


Hikari pushed once more and the baby was born. Kurama had gotten scissors for Yukina a few 

minutes ago and she gave the scissors to Hiei. "Hiei. Cut here" she said pointing to a spot on the 

cord.

  
  


Hiei cut the cord. he was very happy

  
  


Kurama grabbed the baby and cleaned it off. Kurama gave the baby to Hiei "it's a girl Hiei"

  
  


"Hikari what do we name it?"

  
  


Hikari smiled softly. "Maybe... Mizu?" she asked.

  
  


"alright" replied Hiei

  
  


Hikari smiled still.

  
  


all of the sudden Kurama heard Yukina gasp. "what's wrong Yukina?" he asked

  
  


Yukina held her stomach. "I am.. having the... baby..." she said.

  
  


Hiei was stunned. "her too ?" he asked

  
  


"Hiei I need you to go get some new towels" Kurama said

  
  


Yukina had a contraction and gasped in pain. Hikari knew what to do. Even though she was 

weak... she could do it. "I can deliver the baby" she said getting up.

  
  


"right" he was gone and back in a sec

  
  


"NO , I can Do it you are weak" said Kurama

  
  


"I have done it before in Makai"

  
  


Hikari sighed.

  
  


"I can help..." Hikari said again. She was going to help Yukina.

  
  


"fine but let me do the big stuff"

  
  


Hikari sighed but nodded.

  
  


Yukina felt another contraction and groaned in pain.

  
  


Kurama got things set up. he checked her but she still wasn't ready to push yet

  
  


Keiko was next to her making sure she was ok

  
  


Hikari was helping a little but not much... she was still to weak and realized it.

  
  


Yukina had another contraction and groaned in extreme pain.

  
  


Kurama checked a few minutes later and she was ready to push.

  
  


"ok Yukina, you can push"

  
  


Yukina started to push. The pain was so bad, tears came.

  
  


Hiei stood right next to her. "it's ok Yukina"

  
  


Yukina pushed again.

  
  


the baby's head was out

  
  


Yukina pushed harder.

  
  


Kurama helped the baby out. one shoulder than the other

  
  


Yukina pushed again.

  
  


finally the baby was out

  
  


"Hikari I need the scissors" Kurama said

  
  


Hikari went and grabbed the scissors. They had been cleaned and sterilized.

  
  


Kurama took the scissors and cut his baby's cord

  
  


Yukina was panting, weak and tired.

  
  


Kurama gave his new baby to Hikari to clean off. he went over and Kissed Yukina on the forehead

  
  


Hikari cleaned the baby off. She wrapped it into a towel and gave it back to Kurama.

  
  


It was a beautiful girl. "why don't we name her Kara, Yukina"

  
  


Yukina smiled weakly. "I like that name... Kara it is"

  
  


"well now that that is done I think we should get back to Kurama's house and get these 2 to bed

  
  


Keiko took Kara and Kurama carried the weak Yukina. Hiei carried Mizu because Hikari insisted on walking

  
  


Hikari walked slowly. She was really weak still.

  
  


Hiei noticed This. "Hikari do u want me to carry you, you look very weak?"

  
  


"I... guess..." she said with a few objections but she was way to weak to walk. "Carry me..."

  
  


Hiei handed Mizu to Yusuke and picked up Hikari and carried her the rest of the way

  
  


Yusuke held Mizu carefully.


	11. First introductions

First Introductions

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own it!!! my world is ending.... stupid disclaimers...... reminding me I can never have Hiei.....

  
  


A/N: *sigh* it has been a LONG week..... I will be gone all next week so I won't be able to update.... I will do what I can today...... *sigh*

  
  


  
  


They finally reached Kurama's house and went inside

  
  


Hikari was asleep in Hiei's arms.

  
  


Hiei carried her up the stairs. "Yusuke Bring Mizu Up here" he said

  
  


Yusuke nodded and followed Hiei.

  
  


Hiei laid Hikari on the bed. He went over to the new crib he had put up. "Yusuke, I'll go get some clothes for Mizu. Make sure Hikari, Zax and Mizu are ok."

  
  


Yusuke nodded. He leaned against a wall in the room.

  
  


Hiei ran down stairs and asked if Kurama wanted to go to the store with him. He told Keiko 

Yusuke was upstairs if she wanted to see him. Kurama took Yukina upstairs. "Yukina, Is it ok if I go to the store with Hiei to get some things? Keiko can watch Kara" he asked

  
  


Yukina nodded. "Go Kurama." She said smiling.

  
  


He kissed her on the forehead and went with Hiei

  
  


Keiko went upstairs to see Yusuke

  
  


Yusuke was leaning against a wall, his eyes closed.

  
  


Keiko walked in with Kara. "Where's Mizu?" she asked

  
  


Yusuke blinked and pointed to the crib with Mizu in it.

  
  


"Oh." Keiko walked over to where Yusuke was. "What are you thinking right now?"

  
  


"Just I don't want you to go through that pain when you have the child . . . " 

He said.

  
  


"Children" she reminded him. "And don't worry. It is part of life"

  
  


"Oh yea and . . . I guess . . . " he mumbled.

  
  


She held the sleeping Kara in her arms and looked at Yusuke. "Yusuke, no matter 

how painful it is, it's all wroth it when you see those babies for the first time. you'll see"

  
  


Yusuke nodded.

  
  


she leaned over and Kissed Him.

  
  


Yusuke kissed her back.

  
  


"Just think what it will be like with two. I m so glad my parents said we could stay 

there till we get the house built. After we are married, maybe we can have more"

  
  


Yusuke chuckled. Nodding.

  
  


Hiei and Kurama got back soon. They had bags and bags full of clothes and diapers.

Hikari slept.

  
  


Yusuke held Keiko with a smile.

  
  


"Yusuke, when are we going to plan the wedding" she asked him

  
  


"Whenever you want" Yusuke replied.

  
  


"Well I think we better start soon. We need to get married before the babies are born."

  
  


Yusuke nodded. "How about . . . um . . . next weekend?"

  
  


"Next weekend? That means we would have to start planning tomorrow. It is 

getting too late to plan now." She replied "we'll have to find some way to pay for all of it."

  
  


"My college fund that my mom thought I would need . . . has more than 50,000 in 

it . . . "

  
  


" Wow. Well I guess that will help. I hope you guys get Hiei's house done soon. We 

will need one too."

  
  


Yusuke nodded.

  
  


Hiei and Kurama came upstairs with the things they bought.

  
  


Hiei took the things he needed and gave Kurama the rest. " You two can leave 

now. We can handle it from here" Hiei said

  
  


Yusuke nodded. He started to walk out of the room and looked at Kara in 

Keiko's arms.

  
  


Keiko smiled. She couldn't wait till she had her babies. She handed Kara to Kurama 

and caught up with Yusuke

  
  


Yusuke walked out of the room and smiled.

  
  


Keiko followed.

  
  


Hiei took Mizu out of the crib and started to get her dressed. Kurama looked at the sleeping Kara in his arms. Then he looked at Hiei. He was so careful with Mizu. Kurama had never seen him act like this.

  
  


Hikari started to awaken slowly.

  
  


Kurama decided to go to Yukina. "Hiei I will be back in the morning to see how you are doing."

  
  


Hikari rubbed her eyes, and sat up.

  
  


Hiei nodded his head. He turned around to check on Hikari and noticed she was up. He finished dressing Mizu and brought her over to Hikari.

  
  


Hikari smiled and took Mizu from Hiei's arms. Smiling.

  
  


" Are you feeling any better?" he asked her

  
  


Zax was still sleeping in his crib and woke up and looked at Hiei.

  
  


"Yea . . . " Hikari said.

  
  


"Good" Hiei said relieved. He looked over at Zax. He grabbed him out of the crib so 

he could see his new sister

  
  


Zax smiled.

  
  


Zax looked at Mizu and smiled. "Sister . . . " he said with a smile.

  
  


" her name is Mizu" Hiei told him

  
  


"Mizu . . . sister" Zax said.

  
  


Zax smiled. "My sister sleeping . . . " he said.

  
  


"Yes and you should be too, it is getting late." Hiei said with a smile. 

  
  


Hikari smiled and held Mizu carefully. Zax pouted. "But I'm not sleepy . . . " 

He said.

  
  


" Just a little longer. But we all need our rest." Hiei said as he watched Mizu sleep.

  
  


Zax sighed.

  
  


Kurama went to his room to get Kara ready for bed.

  
  


He took her over to the changing table to put her in the new clothes. He was careful not to wake her. She was so precious

  
  


After Kurama was done dressing Kara, he decided to take her over to Yukina and see if she woke up

  
  


Yukina had woken up and was sitting there

  
  


Kurama sat down beside her. He gave her Kara. 

  
  


Yukina smiled and held Kara.

  
  


In the other room, Hikari smiled a bit.

  
  


"It's time to go to bed" Hiei told Zax. He took Mizu and put her in 

the crib

  
  


Zax pouted.

  
  


Hiei grabbed Zax and put him in the other crib

  
  


Hikari smiled, watching.

  
  


Hiei came and Laid down with Hikari ready for bed

  
  


Hikari nuzzled into Hiei, putting her head to his chest.

  
  


"not tonight Hikari"

  
  


She nodded and closed her eyes slowly.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Kurama woke up and watched Yukina quietly

  
  


Yukina slept silently.

  
  


Kurama decided he'd better get up and make breakfast. He got dressed and went downstairs. When he got down there, the door bell rang. He went to get it and it was Keiko and Yusuke

  
  


Yukina began to wake up.

  
  


"Come in" Kurama said. " The rest of them are still asleep. I was just about to make 

breakfast"

  
  


Yukina got dressed and went downstairs.

  
  


Kurama went to meet her at the stairs. He gave her a kiss.

  
  


She smiled and kissed him back.

  
  


Keiko sat down in one of the recliners. She was getting fat. 

  
  


Yusuke smiled and sat down on the couch.

  
  


Kurama went in the Kitchen to make the meal

  
  


Hiei woke up. He sat there for a while.

  
  


Hikari was already up but just laying there.

  
  


Hiei started to kiss her neck

  
  


She moaned very, very softly.

  
  


Hiei realized the kids were there sleeping. "We will have to wait" he said to her

  
  


She nodded with a sigh.

  
  


Zax woke up and sat up.

  
  


Hiei got dressed. He looked at Mizu who was awake and staring at him

  
  


Hikari yawned a bit.

  
  


Hiei put Zax on the ground and held Mizu. "Are you ready to go down stairs?" he 

asked Hikari

  
  


Hikari nodded and stood.

  
  


Hiei started down the stairs with Mizu in hand

  
  


Zax followed next to Hiei and Hikari followed behind.

  
  


Hiei noticed Yusuke. "Are you here to work on the house?" he asked

  
  


Yusuke shrugged. "We decided to visit . . . so yea . . . if you want" he said, not 

exactly caring.

  
  


"I can watch the Kids if Yukina will help" Keiko said

  
  


"I will watch the children also" Yukina said with a smile.

  
  


Kurama finished Breakfast and called the girls in. then he, and Hiei started to head 

for the house

  
  


Yusuke followed Hiei and Kurama.

  
  


They worked on the house till sunset. When they came home the Kids were 

watching tv

  
  


Yukina was sitting on the couch, yawning. Hikari was sitting next to her.

  
  


"Time for bed Zax." Hiei said

  
  


Hiei Obsessed: He looked at Hikari and decided to ask a favor of Kurama

  
  


Zax pouted. "I don't wanna go to bed . . . " he mumbled tiredly.

  
  


" Kurama would you mind taking care of the Kids tonight?" he asked

  
  


Zax continued to pout.

  
  


"Sure. That will be fine" he replied Knowing what he wanted to do

  
  


Hikari smiled softly.

  
  


"Zax, come upstairs with me and I will let you watch tv up there ok" Kurama said 

with a smile 

  
  


Zax smiled, nodding. He stood up.

  
  


Kurama grabbed Kara and Mizu and Headed up the stairs.

  
  


Hiei motioned Hikari to come to their room.

  
  


Yukina and Zax followed after Kurama. Hikari smiled and went up to her and Hiei's room.


	12. Tragedy

Ch 12 Another tragedy 

  
  


Disclaimer: ok if I owned it, I wouldn't be writing this...... we own the Kids, and YuYuHakushoLover owns Hikari.

  
  


A/N: ok sry it has been a while.... very busy summer... but we are trying to finish up... there is already a lot I still have to edit.... we might decide to keep going... who knows... 

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Yukina Have you found ne thing yet?"

  
  


"Hm... yes" she said and showed her a few bride-maids dresses that were made of blue silk with a sort of 'V' like cut that wasn't to revealing with beautiful white rose in the center of the cut.

  
  


"That's perfect!" Keiko said

  
  


Hiei watched Hikari play with Mizu. Mizu was so beautiful. she had red eyes, hair the color of her father's and a face like her mother's.

  
  


Hikari continued to play with Mizu's tiny arms, smiling.

  
  


Yukina smiled.

  
  


Keiko was so happy. she was ready to look at flowers and cakes.

  
  


Yukina smiled.

  
  


At the house, Kurama was working on the roof. He was putting the tar on it. they were almost done. 

  
  


Yusuke yawned, helping him. 

  
  


Kara was laying on the couch next to Yukina. 

  
  


Unknown to everyone else, someone was sitting in the tree next to where Hiei and Hikari were. He was well-hidden, watching, waiting.

  
  


"Do you mind if I go see how the house is going?"

  
  


Hikari blinked. "No... I don't mind" she said as she yawned. She was feeling better.

  
  


"Thanx" Hiei said as he kissed her on the forehead and left

  
  


She smiled. She was dressed now.

  
  


Hiei went to the house and saw them on the roof

  
  


Mizu started to cry. She knew something wasn't right

  
  


Hikari blinked and walked over to Mizu and picked her up.

  
  


The person in the tree grinned a cold-hearted grin. 'Now is the perfect time... 'Toguro will be so proud of me...'

Keiko was still looking at things downstairs.

  
  


The person climbed through the window. He was hiding his energy. Hikari's back was towards him so she didn't see him.

  
  


He put a lot of energy into his right hand and put it around her neck, choking her. Because there was energy in his hand, it started to slowly burn the skin on her neck. He took a sword he had and stabbed it deep into her back, going all the way through to her stomach. She gasped but wasn't able to scream because he was choking her.

  
  


She dropped Mizu to the ground.

  
  


Mizu Started to scream.

  
  


Hiei heard Mizu and started to run home

  
  


Hikari's eyes filled with tears.

  
  


Hiei got to the house and ran up to his room

  
  


As soon as Hiei entered the room, the man looked into Hiei's eyes for about a second, grabbed his sword and darted away.

  
  


Hikari fell to the ground. Bleeding very very badly.

  
  


Mizu was screaming. 

  
  


"HIKARI!" Hiei screamed. this altered Keiko. she went upstairs

  
  


Hikari whimpered from the pain. Her neck was burned so badly that her bone was actually visible.

  
  


Yukina heard Hiei scream and went upstairs after Keiko.

  
  


Hiei kneeled down next to her. 

  
  


Keiko burst into the room. She grabbed Mizu.

  
  


Hikari looked into Hiei's eyes and mumbled "I'm... so...rry..." she passed out.

  
  


"NOOOOOOO HIKARI!!!!!" he screamed. Kurama was alarmed and came to the house as well.

  
  


Yukina gasped, seeing Hikari. No matter how much she tried, she wouldn't even be able to start to heal her wounds.

  
  


Yusuke ran after Kurama with Zax.

  
  


Hiei cried. he didn't know what to do.

  
  


Kurama came in and Saw Hikari

  
  


Kurama started to manipulate one of his plants for a burn remedy

  
  


Yusuke came in also. Zax came in after Yusuke and his heart almost stopped. "M-Mommy?" he whispered, his voice wavering.

  
  


"Yukina, heal her as much as you can. just so the bone is covered. I can heal her stomach a bit but it is up to her to live...it will depend on her will to survive"Kurama said.

  
  


Yukina nodded and ran over and started to use her healing powers on Hikari's neck.

  
  


Zax whimpered. Scared. He didn't know what was going on.

  
  


Keiko took Mizu and Zax downstairs. they left Kara down there and she need to get outta there.

  
  


Zax was screaming, trying to pull away from Keiko. He wanted to go up to where Hikari was.

  
  


Keiko couldn't hold him. She let him go

  
  


Kurama started to use his powers on the wound in her stomach.

  
  


Zax ran back up to where Hikari was and ran over to her and Hiei. "D-daddy... w-what h-happened?" he asked, his voice still wavering.

  
  


Hiei was furious. "I don't Know" he said. he wanted to kill whoever did this.

  
  


Zax's eyes were filled with tears.

  
  


Hikari was still bleeding badly. She had lost a whole lot of blood.

  
  


Kurama continued to heal the would so she was barely bleeding. then he put the pant remedy on her. she was healed as good as they could.

  
  


Hikari slowly started to wake up.

  
  


She had been very very close to dying. She still was. Her eyes were emotion less. It was like she was in a daze.

  
  


"Hikari. I will kill the man who did this!!!" Hiei said

  
  


Hikari whimpered very very softly.

  
  


Her eyes were still emotionless.

  
  


Hiei gave her a kiss and jumped out the window. Kurama decided not to follow. he knew Hiei could handle it. besides, He needed to Help Hikari heal.

  
  


Hikari closed her eyes and went unconscious.

  
  


Kurama picked her up and put her on the bed.

  
  


The man that he done this wasn't close. He had saw the look in Hiei's eyes and ran off. Scared. He had hid his energy.

  
  


Hikari's will to survive was almost gone.

  
  


'hold on Hikari' Hiei thought as he ran through the forest

  
  


The man was sitting in a tree branch, far away. Thinking.

  
  


Keiko was downstairs crying. she was so sad. she didn't know what to do.

  
  


Kurama noticed and started to use his powers to help her.

  
  


Hikari's heart didn't restart. Zax's eyes filled with tears, knowing what was somewhat happening. "M-Mommy... D-Don't... d-die..." he mumbled and ran his hand over hers.

  
  


Hiei Knew something had happened he shed a single tear. 'don't die Hikari, I need you'.

  
  


Something happened and Hikari's heart re-started slowly.

  
  


Kurama watched her making sure she was still there.

  
  


Hikari was in really bad shape. Her neck was almost broken, her bone still a bit visible.

  
  


Keiko was still crying. she was scared. 

  
  


Hiei could smell Hikari's blood. he was getting closer to the Man who hurt her.

  
  


The man yawned. Thinking still.

He didn't notice Hiei coming closer.

  
  


Hiei was running fast when he saw the man.

  
  


The man had his eyes closed, bored.

  
  


Hiei jumped to the tree and took out His katana

  
  


The man opened his eyes. "AH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" he yelled, trying to stand.

  
  


Hiei wouldn't let him move "Why did you Hurt her?" he asked

  
  


"Toguro ordered me to!"

  
  


"Toguro is DEAD!!" he replied

  
  


"He... is??"

  
  


"We Killed him a long time ago!"

  
  


"I got this order a long time ago and he said after he fought you, if you all were still alive, for me to kill Hikari!"

  
  


He tried to stand again.

  
  


Hiei thrust the sword at him so he wouldn't move "He is dead and you will be too!" he said.


	13. A New Revaluation

Ch 13: A new revaluation 

  
  


Disclaimer: ummm my name is Kat . . . anyone who Knows YYH, knows it was created by a guy . . . Not Kat. We own the kids. And my friend owns Hikari . . . 

  
  


A/N: ok this is odd . . . but o well . . . umm I still have a lot to post . . . be patient . . . Please . . . we will get there sooner or later . . . 

  
  
  
  


Hikari started to slowly awaken.

  
  


Hiei was already up and he had gotten Mizu to take care of her when he heard her cry in Kurama's room

  
  


Hikari yawned slowly and sat up.

  
  


Hiei turned around "are you ok?" he asked

  
  


She nodded.

  
  


Hiei smiled and brought a hyper Mizu to see her mom. "MOMMY" she yelled jumping outta Hiei's arms and into Hikari's.

  
  


Hikari yelped almost silently and smiled.

  
  


Mizu looked up . . . "Mommy still hurt . . . ?"

  
  


Hikari smiled softly. "I'm fine . . . just in a bit of pain . . . "

  
  


"mommy need to get up and get better . . . " Mizu said in the cutest voice

  
  


Hikari smiled and kissed Mizu's forehead. "I will . . . " she said with a smile.

  
  


Hiei smiled "Keiko is here and the guys are finishing the house . . . it'll be done today. Kurama is getting us the furniture we need. We will need to work on Yusuke's house as soon as we can . . . and you and need to figure out when we are going to get married . . . "

  
  


Hikari smiled with a nod. 

  
  


"Do you feel good enough to take some medicine and go help Keiko and Yukina with the wedding?" Hiei asked

  
  


Hikari nodded. "Yea . . . "

  
  


Hiei got the medicine for her and gave it to her. " Do you want to walk or do I carry you? I don't want you to hurt yourself again" Hiei asked

  
  


She took the medicine. "I can walk . . . " she said as she stood.

Hiei Obsessed: Mizu got off the bed and tried to walk . . . she fell on her but. "Darn" she said

  
  


Hikari looked at Mizu. Even though 'darn' wasn't really a swear word, she didn't want Mizu to say it.

  
  


"Sowwie" Mizu said as she stood again

  
  


Hikari smiled a bit.

  
  


All of the sudden Zax came running in "DADDY!!!!" he yelled as he ran around Hiei than Mizu. Mizu fell on her butt again. "HEY SAX" she said not able to say her Z's yet. 

  
  


Hikari laughed softly but winced slightly.

  
  


Hiei picked Mizu up. "Ok little girl. You can try more when we go to see our new house ok?" Hiei said with a smile "Can I go too, mom?" Zax asked

  
  


Hikari smiled, nodding.

  
  


Hiei looked at Hikari "you ready to try?" he said

  
  


Hikari nodded and slowly stood. She winced.

  
  


Hiei Put Mizu down and grabbed Hikari's arm. "Mizu be careful crawling down those stairs" he said

  
  


Hikari smiled softly. "Hiei . . . carry Mizu down the stairs . . . I can walk . . . " she said.

  
  


Hiei Sighed, but obeyed. 

  
  


Hikari smiled softly and slowly started to walk out of the room.

  
  


Hiei was right behind her and Zax stayed in front of her

  
  


Hikari started to walk down the stairs, swaying slightly.

  
  


Hiei kept his Jagan on her so if she started to fall he could help her

  
  


She felt dizzy but continued to walk.

  
  


"Careful Mommy!" Mizu said

  
  


Hikari tripped on a step, and, missing Zax, fell and slid down about two steps with a loud cry of pain.

  
  


"Hikari" Hiei said when he saw. "Hikari let me Help you!" he said

  
  


Hikari was whimpering. She slowly stood, her arm bleeding a bit from the fall. She was swaying.

  
  


"HIKARI! Please let me help you" Hiei said worriedly

  
  


Hikari shook her head. "No . . . " she said weakly.

  
  


Hiei sighed. He had decided if she couldn't steady herself on the next step he was going to carry her. 

  
  


She started to go down another step but had to grab onto the rail so she couldn't fall. She only managed on falling on her butt then her face.

  
  


"That's it Hikari. I don't care what u want . . . I m carrying you." He set Mizu down and told her to stay right where she was. He took Hikari in his arms and carried her the rest of the way down and sat her on the couch next to Yukina. He than went back for Mizu. He grabbed her and put her down at the bottom of the stairs so she could walk. Zax and Mizu followed Hiei to Hikari

  
  


Hikari was frowning.

  
  


"Yukina will you please heal Hikari's arm . . . " he asked

  
  


Yukina nodded and started to heal Hikari's arm but Hikari pushed her hands away. "No" she said.

  
  


" Hikari, I can't give you any of my power . . . I m almost out from last night . . . and I don't care if you walk just not down stairs . . . you'll Kill your self." He said

  
  


Hikari looked at Hiei. "Hiei . . . for once . . . let me just do something my self and not have someone behind me, ready to help me if I fail . . . Goodness . . . I get a little cut from falling down the stairs and you have your sister heal it!"

  
  


"Because I Love you Hikari!!! If you died, I wouldn't be able to live without you. " He said

  
  


She didn't know wether to scream at him or to be overjoyed so she just sighed and looked out the window.

  
  


Hiei came over to her and Kissed her "I m going to the house now." He said

  
  


"Fine" she mumbled, not looking at him

  
  


Hiei chuckled to him self. "Come on Zax." He picked up Mizu and they walked out the door. 

  
  


Hikari sighed, sitting on the couch. She didn't feel right . . . 

  
  


"What's wrong Hikari?" Keiko asked

  
  


"I... I think I can't have kids any more . . . " she said almost silently

  
  


"What? Why?" Keiko asked worriedly

  
  


"Because of the sword . . . I think it went through my womb . . . " she said quietly.

  
  


"Oh. I'm sorry." She said

  
  


She sighed. "And . . . I'm afraid to tell Hiei . . . "

  
  


"Why. I m sure he won't be mad . . . it's not your fault." She asked

  
  


She sighed again.

  
  
  
  


*At the new house*

  
  


"well now that that's done . . . " Kurama said as Hiei walked in the door

  
  


Yusuke yawned. He followed the two.

  
  


"Kawama!!" Mizu said as she reached for him

  
  


Yusuke chuckled a bit.

  
  


Kurama grabbed Mizu from Hiei. Zax ran over and jumped on Yusuke trying to knock him over

  
  


Yusuke knew what he was doing and fell so it seemed that Zax actually pushed him over. He laughed but accidently, meaning to fall regular, fell on his face.

  
  


Zax laughed as he sat on top of Yusuke "HA HA!" he said. 

  
  


Yusuke rolled over so Zax was sitting on Yusuke's stomach. "Ow . . . " he said with a smile.

  
  


Zax smiled back. Mizu giggled. Kurama chuckled. "Well it seems you're getting lots of practice for your 2" he said with a smile

  
  


Yusuke nodded with a smile.

  
  


Hiei had gone all around the house to check it out. "Are we getting the furniture now?" he asked

  
  


"Yes. But shouldn't you take the kids back to my house first?" Kurama asked

  
  


Yusuke yawned and moved Zax off of him and stood.

  
  


Hiei shook his head. "There is something wrong with Hikari. I sensed it early this morning. She needs to be alone to think things through." He said as a frown formed on his face

  
  


Yusuke blinked.

  
  


Kurama nodded. 

  
  


"Down" Mizu said.

  
  


"Well . . . if something is wrong with Hikari . . . shouldn't you go talk to her?" Yusuke said.

  
  


Kurama put her down and she stood up

  
  


"No. she is upset with me . . . and she is scared. I no what's wrong and it hurts her as well as me." He said as Mizu started to walk from Kurama to him

  
  


Yusuke blinked.

  
  


"I don't think she could be upset with you Hiei . . . " he said. "But fine . . . whatever . . . just leave her be . . . it probably makes her feel like she is greatly loved" he said sarcastically.

  
  


Mizu grabbed onto Hiei's leg and stood there looking at Yusuke. She stuck her tongue out at him.

  
  


Hiei gave him a death glare.

  
  


"You have no idea what's going on so I would keep my mouth shut if I were YOU!" he said angrily

  
  


Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Well . . . I'm just saying that no matter what . . . it would probably be better if you actually talked to her other then avoiding her."

  
  


"I tried. She is going through a lot . . . the sooner we can move in here the better . . . so shut up and let's go!"

  
  


"Fine. God. It probably is just making her sadder to actually be away from you then with you" he said. He didn't know how right he was. Back at Kurama's house, Hikari was really sad and needed Hiei . . . badly.

  
  


Keiko was sitting with her trying to comfort her. 

  
  


Tears were rolling down her face and she wasn't exactly helping any with helping plan Keiko's wedding.

  
  


"Tell ya what" said Keiko, "let's eat some ice-cream!" she said with a smile

  
  


Hikari wasn't the least bit hungry.

  
  


"please Hikari . . . " Keiko said

  
  


She was just staring off into space, not saying or doing anything as tears fell down her face.

  
  


Hiei felt guilt. He wanted to be with her . . . but she seemed angry when he left. He picked up Mizu and handed her to Kurama. "Can you take care of them? I have to go to her." He asked

  
  


Kurama nodded and Hiei was off.

  
  


Hikari continued to just stare into space. She was shaking slightly. She needed him.

  
  


She needed to tell him . . . 

  
  


all of the sudden Hiei came in the door

  
  


Hikari looked at Hiei. "Hi . . . ei . . . " she muttered.

  
  


Keiko heard Kara cry. She motioned to Yukina

  
  


Yukina heard Kara and went up to help her. 

  
  


Keiko followed

  
  


After Keiko and Yukina were gone, Hikari looked Hiei in the eyes.

  
  


Hiei went over to Hikari and hugged her . . . 

  
  


"H-Hiei . . . I have something to tell you . . . " she said barely above a whisper.

  
  


"It's ok Hikari . . . I know." He said 

  
  


She blinked but it relieved her a bit.

  
  


Hiei held her in his arms. "It'll be ok. We have Mizu and Zax."

  
  


She cried into his chest.

  
  


"B-But . . . I sort of . . . wanted more . . . " she said almost silently.

  
  


Hiei sat with her. A single tear formed and fell to become a gem. 

  
  


"Maybe there's a way." Hiei said hopeful

  
  


Hikari blinked, looking at the newly-formed gem that she had caught in her hand. "I... I don't think so . . . "

  
  
  
  


"Maybe Kurama can help. He's got all kinds of remedies for everything" he said

  
  


She nodded. "I-I'm sorry . . . " she said. She felt like it was her fault . . . even though it wasn't.

  
  


"Don't be sorry!" he said angry at him self.

  
  


Hikari sighed. "This is my fault though . . . " she said almost silently.

  
  


"No Hikari. Don't think that! You had no control. I should have been there for you. But I wasn't."

  
  


"I should have been watching out for myself . . . I let myself get weak . . . "

  
  


"You are not weak. You are the strongest person I know. And I love you. I always will. No matter what.

  
  


She smiled more.

  
  


Hiei kissed her on the forehead and sat holding her

  
  


She nuzzled into him lightly.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
